Haile Selassie (Civ5)
Haile Selassie (23 July 1892 – 27 August 1975) was the leader of Ethiopia and a popular figure in the history of Ethiopia and the continent of Africa. Selassie is seen as an incarnation of God in the Rastafari movement. He was a political leader of Ethiopia from 1930 to 1974, upon his removal by the Ethiopian communists. In-Game Capital: Addis Ababa Unique Unit: Mehal Sefari Unique Building: Stele Unique Ability: Spirit of Adwa Voice Actor: Girma Asefa AI Traits Haile Selassie will probably try to win a cultural victory. Haile likes to declare friendship and is loyal to his allies, though he often asks them for help. He is not a very bold leader and is likely to denounce warmongers. Haile will keep his empire small to take advantage of his unique ability. He likes to focus on increasing the population and happiness of his cities, developing his culture, and spreading his religion. His infrastructure will be average, but he will raise a large army to protect his lands. He may also try to build some wonders. Haile is friendly toward city-states and will often try to protect them. Lines (Amharic) Peace: Today is the day of victory over our enemy. Our heart and soul is satisfied. Think about the situation, Believe in our nation as it is very important. Defeated: Today, God and history will remember your action. You are ready to do wrongful judgment. Hate Hello: What do you want? Hate Lets Hear It 01: You said it. Hate Lets Hear It 02: What? / And? Hate Lets Hear It 03: Continue. Hate No 01: That is unacceptable. Hate No 02: You are not sure about it. Hate No 03: '''Please repeat for me. '''Hate Yes 01: Fine, in my understanding. Hate Yes 02: It is clear. Intro: Dear fellow nation, welcome. I am Emperor Haile Selassie Ras Teferi mekonnen of Ethiopia, your sincere server. Neutral Hello: Welcome. Neutral Lets Hear It 01: Continue. Neutral Lets Hear It 02: I am listening. Neutral Lets Hear It 03: '''Yes? '''Neutral No 01: it is not right. Neutral No 02: We oppose because it is not right. Neutral No 03: But I feel the agreement is done. Neutral Yes 01: Great. Neutral Yes 02: An agreement has been reached. Neutral Yes 03: Our heart and soul is very much satisfied. Request: This situation, you better think as I believe for both our people, it is very important and useful. Attacked: Mean people silence, makes them a winner. We will not sit and watch you do whatever you wish. We will not allow you. (Literal Translation) Declare War: I tried so many ways but you continue doing craziness. I wish you a fast ending. Intro Blessings be upon you, honorable and righteous Emperor of Ethopia, Haile Selassie. Your legacy as one of Ethiopia's greatest rulers, and as the spiritual leader to the Rastafarian movement, is outshone only by the influence you had on diplomacy and political cooperation throughout the world. In introducing Ethiopia's first written constitution, you planted the seeds of democracy that would take root over the coming years, and your infinitely wise grasp of global affairs secured Ethiopia's place as a charter member of the United Nations. Spearheading efforts to reform and modernize the nation during your reign, you changed the course of Ethiopian history forever. Revered king, your composed demeanor once protected the people from the many conflicts that plague the nations of men, and the kingdom looks to you to assure peace once again. Will you lead the people with courage and authority, moving forward into a new age? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time?